In printing presses, in order to ink the printing forms, roll trains are provided, the individual rolls of which are alternately mounted fixedly and adjustably. The pressing pressure with respect to the adjacent fixedly mounted rolls can be regulated by the adjustably mounted rolls, in order to compensate for influences such as temperature, swelling or shrinking of the diameters. Satisfactory inking of the impression cylinder and thus satisfactory print quality on the printed product are ensured by the maintenance of a constant pressing pressure. Arrangements are also known with two rolls which are in contact with one another and which are both mounted adjustably. For example, a damping solution transfer cylinder and a damping solution applicator roll which are each mounted adjustably can be arranged on damping units between a fixed distributor roll and a form cylinder.
EP 826 501 has disclosed an adjusting apparatus of this type which moves the mounting of a roll with a single linear drive and the movement of the mounting is guided by a rigidly predefined control surface. The pressing pressure of the adjustable roll with respect to the first adjacent roll can be adjusted freely by the linear drive, and the pressing pressure with respect to the other adjacent roll is dependent on the alignment of the control surface and on the pressing pressure on the first roll.
It is generally known from machine tool construction to move work pieces or tools in one plane for machining by means of transport devices known as cross slides. Cross slides of this type are constructed from two linear guides, the second guide being arranged at right angles on the slide of the first guide, and the tool or work piece being fastened on the slide of the second guide.
DE 100 08 215 has disclosed a variable format printing unit in which impression cylinders having different diameters can be used. For this purpose, the mountings of the cylinders are arranged on cross slides and can be adjusted with respect to one another in the radial direction, in order to set the correct axial distance in the event of a production change to another diameter. The second linear movement of the cross slide is provided in the axial direction, in order for it to be possible to regulate the lateral register. Furthermore, other functional devices are also arranged on cross slides in this printing unit, such as an inking and/or damping unit, with the result that they can be positioned appropriately with regard to different impression cylinder diameters.